Reefer Madness
by Highway Girl
Summary: Lulu asks Spinelli to partake in some herbal refreshment postMetro Court. Rated T for drug use. SpinLu


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned or anything that is related to General Hospital, which is property of ABC and Disney. I also do not own pot, so no cops for that, either.

**Reefer Madness!**

The hospital was bustling with the after shock of the latest terrorist attack on Port Charles. People, both hostages and family, were running left and right, trying to find out who made it out alive and who didn't.

Lulu Spencer was currently looking for one man. Boy. Boy-man. Her would be rescuer and sometimes friend, not to mention one of her countless admirers, Damian Spinelli, alias _The Jackal. _Lulu scurried down the corridor of the hospital and slid gracefully around a corner.

There he sat, on the hospital's hard, ancient red velvet chairs that were situated logically in the waiting room. His head was bent over the laptop he never forgot, fingers frantically clacking on the keyboard. He had abandoned his beanie, causing his frantic and too long hair to spill into his eyes. His fingers bent awkwardly in order to do complicated shortcuts.

All of the hostages had been instructed to stay in the hospital until the police could get full reports on what had happened. Lulu grimaced. She wasn't ready to rehash what had happened to herself, let alone a cop. Thankfully it was done now; she and Spinelli were in the first group to give their reports. She plopped down next to him and gave him her brightest smile when he looked up at her.

"Well, well, Blonde One," He said in acknowledgement as he closed the screen of his laptop. "What can the Jackal do for you that he hasn't already done?" If it was meant to be his attempts at flirting, it was pathetic. _Not as pathetic as Milo's, at least. _

Milo was tiring, but a big ego boost. She feels entitled to such a boost after the push-pull relationship that Dillion, stepbrother and sometimes lover, was putting her through.

"I was wondering," Lulu said as she inched closer to him. He clutched his laptop a little tighter and looked at her in wary amazement. "If you would happen to have any…" she trailed off.

"Any?" He prompted, leaning his head a little closer to her curiously.

"Any… of that stuff… that stuff you smoke…" she ducked her head, utterly embarrassed. How could she do it if she couldn't even say it?

A slow grin spread across Spinelli's face as he put his laptop safely away in his messenger bag. "I think you just became absolutely, if possible, even more perfect." Lulu smiled warily at him and he grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him to the elevator.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked, startled.

"Well, as brave as you are, Blonde One, I fear you're big brother stumbling across you and I partaking in a bit of Reefer Madness. Getting busted by the cops is a real buzz kill." He sounded as if he had experience in the matter.

"So where are we going to go? We can't leave the hospital!" She pointed out. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. She just wanted to chill out after the massive amounts of trauma she had suffered over the past twenty-four hours.

"To the roof!" He said triumphantly as they entered an empty elevator. He pushed the appropriate buttons and leaned against a wall. Lulu looked over at him, but he was preoccupied. He was fishing through the many pockets of his cargo pants for the proper equipment, his lighter, his papers and, of course, the substance itself.

They exited and Spinelli sat on the ground, leaning against a brick wall. Lulu sighed, there was no way she was ever going to be able to wear this dress again.

"It's a shame, because you looked very… uh, pretty tonight," Spinelli said, looking up at her with his shining brown eyes.

"I said that out loud?" She asked, startled. He looked up at her oddly and went about fiddling with a half-prepared joint. She slid down the wall and sat next to him. "What does it feel like?" She asked, half nervous.

He pushed an offending piece of hair out of his face and looked over at her perplexed. He appeared to be in deep thought. "It doesn't hurt, if that's what you're trying to ask," she was beginning to wonder if he could read her mind. "It's… light, like everything is being taken away. Bad memories, bad break-ups, people hurting you." He trailed off and looked down at his lighter.

Lulu stared at him for a second before looking away. He had surprised her these past few hours. His would-be rescue attempts, although it would have worked if she had listened to him instead of playing brave.

"All right, Blondie," he said proudly as he presented her with a perfectly rolled joint. "Now watch and learn," he stuck it in his mouth, lit it and inhaled. It was all routine to him, but fascinating for her. He paused for a few seconds before slowly letting the strange smelling smoke out. He gave a small giggle and passed it along to her. "Now you try," he said with a laugh.

She took it from her and giggled nervously. She cleared her throat, raised the joint to her lips and inhaled. She attempted to pause for a few seconds before bursting out in a hackling cough, keeling over sideways onto Spinelli's lap.

Spinelli soothingly rubbed her back in light circles until she stopped. Lulu lingered for a moment. The prominent smell of the cannabis hadn't yet stuck to his clothes and still had the same smell of laundry detergent and Dove soap that he had when he rescued her. Tried to, anyway.

Lulu sat back upright and grabbed her head. Everything was starting to get a little fuzzy and light, just like Spinelli had warned her. She glanced over at him, his head resting against the brick wall as he gazed up at the sky. His legs were crossed at the ankle as he inhaled again. "You're pretty," she said giddily as she reached us and twisted a lock of his long hair around her fingers.

He looked at her in amusement. "You're a bit of a light weight," he said, before giggling madly.

She looked up at him again, his face was kind of fuzzy and the smoke that lingered around them was dancing wildly in the cold February wind. "What are you gonna do tomorrow?" She asked him suddenly.

He looked over at her, shocked to hear such a lucid question and passed the joint over, but she didn't raise it to her mouth. "Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go with me to Kelly's," he answered nervously, not meeting her eyes.

"Then what?"

"Then… maybe a movie?" He said in a small voice as he tentivly looked over at her.

"And then?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," he admitted. "Frankly I never thought you'd say yes to the first one."

"And what if I don't say yes, what will you do then?"

He paused and seemed to be in deep thought. "I'll probably… get high and watch Orgazmo with the commentary on," he burst out giggling again. "I might do that either way."

She observed him, her mind becoming clearer. He was not the usual type she tended to go for. He wasn't rich, he wasn't conventionally good looking, he was a druggie, but his redeeming qualities made up for that. Unlike Dillion, he actually truly cared for her, enough to risk his life for hers. Unlike Milo, he wasn't afraid to talk to her, which was always a plus. He was cute, overly smart and funny, she was beginning to use his nicknames for the various citizens of Port Charles.

Spinelli crawled over to the edge of the roof very carefully and peered over. "Well, Brave One," he said as he crawled back to her just as carefully. "It appears that the LAPD has decided to let us go." He rose to his feet once he was sure he wasn't in any danger of falling and helped her up, she stumbled over her ridiculously high heels. She was far too close to his face now, and he grinned goofily at her before taking the half-smoked joint from her and carefully put it out, making sure not to waste any.

Lulu followed him back into the hospital elevator and they silently made their way to the appropriate floor. They stood next to each other in identical positions, leaning against the wall with their arms folded behind their backs.

The doors opened and Lulu spotted her father and brothers waiting for her. "I guess I'm off," she said as she turned to him.

"As am I," he said pointing to Sam and Jason. "I mustn't keep my gallant goddess and Stone Cold waiting!" He proclaimed before giggling slightly.

"So seven, then?" She asked him, taking a step forward.

He cocked his head cutely and furrowed his brow. "Seven what?" He asked, puzzled.

"Kelly's, remember?" His eyes went wide and he gestured widely with his arms, before catching himself and coolly ran a hand through his mess of hair.

"Dude, _duh! _This is so going in the blog!_" _He looked back at his housemates and gave Jason a very conspicuous thumbs up. "I'll see you there!"

Lulu smiled at his antics and grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you, for saving me," she said softly into his shoulder before pulling back.

He stared at her in shock for a few seconds before shaking his head, "'Tis not a problem, my Fair Lulu!" He said loudly. "_The Jackal _does what he can to save fair maidens in distress!" He smiled brightly at her once more before running off to Jason and Sam. He threw his arms around Jason's neck, causing the mobster to roll his eyes.

Lulu gave a giggle and then walked over to her own family, hugging each one. "We can go now?" She asked them as she pulled away.

"Yes indeedy!" Luke said with a big smile.

Lucky peered at her suspiciously, "what's that smell?"

----

Okay, so I think it is rather obvious that I have never been high, but it was really just a plot device anyway (please forgive me, drug addicts, I meant you no harm). I have, however, been drunk and I fully recommend Trey Parker's Orgazmo with the drunken commentary on. Brilliant.

So, I haven't seen many stories of this brilliant pairing and now that I have contributed, I expect you to, as well!

If I made any glaring errors on their back story, I apologise, I only just started watching GH again after tuning out when Tamara left. All for Spinelli, baby, all for Spinelli!

Please, everyone write SpinLu too, I'm dying here!


End file.
